


The Gourmet Is Cheesy

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu tries out his lines on Kaneki, who doesn't know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gourmet Is Cheesy

Kaneki sat in his usual reading spot on campus. His eyes were trained on the book in his hand and occasional gasps or sighs would escape his mouth every now and then.

Shuu stood a few metres from Kaneki’s seating place; he re-read what he wanted to say once again and the many back up versions, so he could say it confidently and coolly without making a fool of himself in front of the black haired ghoul.

“Kaneki – kun!” Shuu called, he straightened his shirt and visited the ghoul once again. Freezing at the voice, Kaneki dragged his eyes away from the new page to stare down Tsukiyama.

“Yes?” he nervously asked with a slight tremble to his hands. The last time he had seen this guy was when Touka-chan beat the crap out of him. So why was he here?

“Bonjour! I have realised something marvellous!”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t want to eat you yet” Tsukiyama announced as if it were a normal thing to tell someone. Smiling politely however, Kaneki nodded his head.

“Kaneki-kun”

“Hn” the latter grunted out, resisting the urge to dive back into the hooking book he held in his hands.

“Do you know what my shirt is made of?” the purple haired man asked. Staring, Kaneki racked his eyes down Tsukiyama’s bright red shirt for a answer “cotton.”

“Boyfriend material”

Stiffening Kaneki coughed on his saliva at the answer. He wasn’t expecting that. What was the gourmet up to?

“Ummm” Kaneki mumbled, completely empty minded and perplexed at the other’s motive. Was this a new approach to eat him? Kaneki wondered worriedly.

“Do you have a library card?” the other asked next, smiling gently Kaneki pulled out his card as if to prove it “yes” he replied with a proud tone of voice.

“Good. Because I’m checking you out”

“Oh my gosh” Kaneki muttered, he dropped his book into his lap ad covered his burning face with his petite hands.

Was this really the same man who tried to eat him?

“W-what are you doing here?” Kaneki queried from behind his hands.

“I was feeling a little turned off today. But seeing you has turned me on.”

“Ughhhh” Kaneki groaned into his hands. He was clenching at his face, with his ears stained red from his blush.

“Does your left eye hurt?”

Deciding to ignore the latter, Kaneki did not budge at the question; he simply shook his head to stay polite in case Tsukiyama was actually concerned about his covered eye.

“You’ve been looking all right all day”

“Ahhh” Kaneki groaned into his palms, he could feel his stomach erupt in butterflies and his face turn a deeper shade of red if that were possible. By now Kaneki looked as if he was going to explode any minute. Tsukiyama couldn’t help but fawn over this sight internally. How many times did you get to see a pure ghoul die in embarrassment?

Deciding to finish off his rehearsed script , Shuu stepped closer to Kaneki and leaned down so only his soft lips hovered over Kaneki’s exposed ear.

“Si je te disais que tu as un beau corps, tu m'en tiendrais rigueur?” Tsukiyama whispered seductively in French. (If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?)

He then spun on his heel cockily after finishing the final blow to the other and sauntered off with a smirk. Perhaps the other would come around now.

Kaneki however stayed rolled up on the bench flushing so hard while trying to translate the last line in his head. He was there for so long that eventually Hide came and snapped him out of it while being mildly concerned for Kaneki because he looked as though he was going to faint any moment.


End file.
